


BFF Selfies

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU, Justice League, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, But they also love each other, M/M, Maybe the tiniest bit crack, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark take a selfie.  No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](http://batcheeks.tumblr.com/post/90592309704/batman-superman-14-selfie-variant-cover) happened and I accidentally wrote a thing.

Batman didn’t like to share monitor duty, as a rule, but he had to admit… he didn’t mind sharing with Superman. Not much, anyways. This was perhaps because Superman knew Batman’s boundaries fairly well and respected them… so it was easy. They could spend the time in companionable silence or relatively pleasant conversation, and that was fine. He wouldn’t admit it, but it sometimes approached fun.

But usually monitor duty was a bit more lively than it was on this particular occasion. Time was passing irritatingly slowly. And Superman was bored.

And in Batman’s experience, a bored Superman spelled trouble.

He regarded his friend cautiously out the corner of his eye and saw that he was playing with his phone. “Bit unprofessional,” he observed.

Superman looked up, not as quickly as he should have. Not like he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “How’s that?”

“Am I boring you?” Batman asked drolly.

“Oh, you could never,” Superman replied sarcastically. “But I want to do something.”

Batman raised a brow behind his cowl. “We _are_ doing something.”

“Something that isn’t tedious and dull,” he countered. “Not that I’m asking your advice in _that_ area…”

“Oh, he’s so funny,” Batman replied to the room at large. “Someone get this man on a comedy stage somewhere.”

Superman rolled his eyes. Then, glancing down at his phone again, he said, “You know what we should do? We should take a selfie.”

“A _selfie_?” Batman demanded. That… well, he had heard the boys use the word, but he figured it was best not to look into what they were talking about. “That sounds disgusting…”

Superman laughed.  “It’s a picture, Grandpa.  Calm down.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why would we…?” Batman began. Then, shaking his head, he simply said, “You’re crazy.”

“Come on, Bruce,” Superman pleaded.  “Please?”  When Bruce didn’t respond to that, he added, “Pretty please?”

Batman sighed. “You forgot the sugar on top.”

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Superman asked, a blinding grin spreading on his face.

“If it’ll shut you up,” Batman responded.

Superman came closer and stretched his arm out. “Okay. Now smile.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no?’”

Batman sighed. “Take the picture. I don’t smile.”

“Bruce.”

“Clark.”

Superman frowned.  “Come on, grumpy ass.  Smile for me.”

“Just take the damn selfie,” Batman replied.

Superman sighed. “ _Smile_.”  And with that, he put his own characteristic grin back on and reached toward Batman.

“Don’t touch me,” the Bat said, but he didn’t move. He should have moved. Instead… he smiled. Superman had tweaked his scowl into a smile, and he let him do it.

Superman looked at his phone screen and nodded his approval of the picture. “Oh, that’s a good one.”

“You’re not going to post it on myspace or something, are you?” Batman asked.

“ _Myspace_!” he laughed. “Oh my God, Bruce, you’re priceless.” Then he fiddled with the phone for a second and said, “There. That’s your contact photo… now it’ll come up when you call me.”

Batman snorted. “And why would I call you?”

“I don’t know.  Why _would_ you?” Superman asked. “You did call me three times yesterday, but I’m sure that’ll never happen again.”

Batman didn’t respond. He blushed, slightly, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t going to ask Superman to send him that picture… he wasn’t going to say anything about how his face tingled the tiniest bit where his friend had just touched him. He wasn’t going to stop and wonder why he kept smiling to himself.

But he was right before. Superman being bored had gotten him into trouble.


End file.
